


Tormented

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, But not consensual partner, Consensual Sex, Darkfic, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Everybody's on the Pain Train, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gray Rey, Hate Sex, Hux POV, If the FO wanted you to have morals they would have issued them, Kylo POV, Kylo Ren Pain Train, Master/Apprentice, Multi, Porn With Very Little Plot, Rey POV, Rey Pain Train, Rough Sex, SNoke is an asshole, Sexual Coercion, TRUST NO ONE, Threesome - F/M/M, Will the real Armie Hux please stand up?, Woman on Top, blindfold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Snoke isn’t dead and Rey is now Kylo’s apprentice. The Supreme Leader has his sights set on Rey. How far will Kylo Ren go to protect Rey? Is Hux friend or foe when he makes an offer to help that Kylo can’t refuse?A Reylo story with a heaping helping of Reyux. Reylux is endgame. Porn with plot and angst. So much angst. Opens with a scene of extremely dubious consent between Hux and Rey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a sick, twisted pile of trash porn one-shot. Which it still mostly is...but I got carried away and Hux basically wrote himself into a starring role. I could turn this into a multi-chapter fic if people are interested. Or it could remain a trashy one-shot. Who knows.
> 
> Hux knows.

Kylo Ren surveys his work with a critical eye. The details here are crucial; he can’t afford to make a single mistake if he’s going to pull this off with any measure of success. Altgough he’s not sure what success looks like in this sick, fucked up scenario.

That’s a problem for tomorrow Kylo, he decides.

Right now, he needs to make sure Rey is ready to be fucked. Right now, he needs to make sure she will never know exactly who is fucking her in this room today. She thinks this is an impromptu moment of passion before they begin their daily training session. He intends to keep it that way.

Kylo grimaces as he walks around his apprentice, beautifully displayed in all her naked glory on her hands and knees below him. The training room was a compromise of sorts. Snoke insisted this—singularity—take place in an intimate space. The violation is not lost on Kylo, though he is relieved it isn’t his quarters. At least this way he can ensure privacy. Cameras have long since been banned in his private training room. He’s taken advantage of that on more than one occasion with Rey.

He will destroy this room with his sword soon after it is done.

A barely audible huff of impatience floats from the dark corner where broken training droids have been piled until collection. Kylo’s hands clench into fists at his sides, the black leather of his gloves creaking. His gaze sweeps up and down Rey. He bends over her lithe body to make a few adjustments, tilting her hips just so, straightening her back, and checking that the blindfold is secured in place.

“Will you be good for me, apprentice?”

He leans over to brush his lips along the top of her head, inhaling the fresh, floral scent of her hair.

“Yes, Master,” Rey replies, voice breathy with anticipation.

Kylo inhales sharply, pausing a beat to collect himself. He reminds himself that her arousal will make this easier for her. Her eagerness is for him, not Hux. He presses a kiss into her hair before standing up and signaling for Hux to approach. He cannot watch the sinister approach of that cur from the shadows, so he takes his post and fixes his eyes on Rey.

Rey can never know of his betrayal.

Kylo knows he is being kind in sparing Rey from knowing the truth of this vile degradation. He also knows this is the only way to preserve the bond and trust he has worked so hard to build with his stubborn, fierce girl. Her body will be violated, but her mind and spirit will be spared. Her trust will remain his and his alone. Snoke and Hux can’t steal that from him.

It’s just sex. It means nothing.

Except it means everything. Kylo swallows down the bile bubbling from the depths of his stomach. He will kill Hux for this. One day. And far sooner than the redhead anticipates. They have underestimated his hatred for the pale general. Whatever lesson Snoke means to teach in this act is lost in the fires of his hatred. Kylo will have his revenge. Soon.

Rey’s moan pulls him from his violent fantasies. Hux is already kneeling behind her, having shed his clothing, except for his black leather gloves. A critical detail Kylo had insisted on. And now those leather gloves are working his apprentice into a quivering mess on the training mat, two gloved fingers alternating between slow pumps into her glistening core and swirling the evidence of her arousal around her clit. Rey is panting and moaning in no time. His responsive girl.

Kylo grits his teeth until his jaw aches. This wasn’t part of the deal. Hux was meant to simply fuck her with as little body contact as possible and be done with it, quietly and efficiently. Perfunctory. Judging by the arrogant smirk the redhead shoots his way as Rey keens from his ministrations, he knows exactly what buttons he’s pushing. Hux knows that Kylo risks blowing the charade if he tries to interfere. This is a blatant dare. And he is helpless to do anything but stand by and take it all in. And Hux knows.

Damn him. Damn him to the fucking Maker. His blood pumps hot and fast beneath his skin. How dare that bastard draw this out, turning this into something it’s not. Hux is not Rey’s lover, he doesn’t care about her pleasure or her dreams or her fears. Only Kylo, only ever Kylo. But here he is, standing passively on the sidelines as he allows a man she detests to use her body in the most intimate way. A way that, until now, she had only experienced with her Master. Worse still, he agreed to this (he had no choice), arranged this (he’s protecting her), and is supervising this (to make sure the general doesn’t hurt her).

Right now, Kylo hates himself more than anyone else.

He breathes deeply in an effort to steady his emotions, grateful that the Force suppressing collar around Rey’s delicate neck prevent her from picking up on the darkness rioting within him. She thinks it’s Kylo’s gloved hands conducting the sounds of her pleasure, and by the Gods, he will burn himself from the inside out to keep it that way.

She’s getting close, he can tell. Hux seems to know as well, because he suddenly pulls his fingers—with a stomach churning wet sound—from her puffy lips. Rey whines in protest, arching her back and tilting her hips in search of his touch.

“Master, please.”

Hux slaps one of her ass cheeks with his hand, smearing her slick across her skin. It’s a playful slap followed by a squeeze. The general cocks an eyebrow at Kylo, who is standing within range to reply without giving away the ruse.

“You will take what I give you and be grateful, apprentice,” he murmurs thickly around the lump forming in his throat. This is happening. This is really happening.

Hux is dipping his fingers back into Rey’s dripping pussy, scooping out her arousal and using it to slick his straining cock with languid pumps. An angry, red cock that is—he hates to admit it—stupidly similar to his own cock in length and girth. He supposes this works to his benefit, but he’s disappointed as well.

Then the redhead is shifting into position, preparing to mount his prize. One gloved hand grips Rey firmly by her hips, the other griping his dripping erection by its base as he lines himself up with her entrance. Kylo feels himself getting lightheaded. He’s forgotten to breathe. The moment seems to stretch into eternity.

And then the red headed bastard does something Kylo hadn’t expected. He’s certain that he’s angrier at himself for not expecting it.

Hux looks up at his prey, locking eyes with him.

And winks.

The fucking bastard fucking winks at him as he slowly and methodically sinks his flesh into Rey’s body.

The temple he has eagerly and reverently worshipped at is desecrated forever in a matter of seconds. Rey groans, long and low as Hux sheaths himself to the root inside her cunt.

Kylo blinks rapidly and tries vainly to wrench his eyes from the image of the two bodies joined below him. But he can’t tear himself away. The dark takes over and greedily devours every detail of the perversion playing out. The general sets himself to task with the intense zeal he normally reserves for his speeches. It’s fitting really, as he is destroys every sacred memory Kylo has of being buried in the tight, wet heat of Rey’s cunt.

Shuddering violently, his body threatens to give out on him. Kylo straightens his back and squares his shoulders. He is a battle honed machine and this skirmish will not bring him to his knees.

It’s just sex. She doesn’t know her moans are for another. It’s just sex. She doesn’t know the hands caressing her back in a mockery of affection belong to another. It’s just sex.

Kylo growls, his lips pulling back to bare his teeth. Hux doesn’t miss a beat, pumping steadily into his pliant apprentice as he smirks in the face of Kylo’s pain. Rey mistakes the sound for passion.

“Harder, Master. Please, fuck me harder,” she whimpers.

Rey drops down to her elbows, pressing her face and chest into the floor and spreads her knees to take him deeper. It’s a signal between lovers. So it stings ever more as Hux repositions himself and reacts in an alarmingly similar way to Kylo. As if he has seen this exact scenario play out before.

He snaps his eyes shut. He can’t watch this anymore. He can’t bear to watch their bodies move in sweaty synchronicity the way only two lovers with shared history should do. This is evil. This is a violation of extreme measures.

Closing his eyes is a mistake. His remaining senses are heightened. The wet slap of skin on skin, the slippery squelch of hardened flesh welcomed into wet flesh, the needy sounds of Rey’s pleasure she has never been able to hold back...all of it assaults him in a never ending stream of pain and horror.

He has only himself to blame.

His proximity affords him the unfortunate luxury of adding smell to this layer cake of soul splitting pain. The sweaty, musky stench of hot sex slinks inside him, burrowing deep. Every inhale draws the scent deeper until it merges with his cells.

Hux is dragging this out. Eventually Kylo opens his eyes again. Yes, he can see that Hux is getting tired and slowing down. The effort he must be making to keep quiet is clearly taking a toll. The man’s face is a shade of red just shy of matching his hair color. He’s dripping sweat onto Rey as he drapes himself over her, rutting into her like an animal. For a moment, Kylo watches, mesmerized. He didn’t know this side of the anal retentive general existed. If he had known, he would have fought harder against this...act.

Kylo takes a moment to fully appreciate the fact that he has been expertly played here.

The general pumps raggedly into Rey once, twice, and buries himself to the hilt, yanking Rey’s hips into him, making her cry out in a distinct mix of pain and pleasure. He spends himself within the deepest parts of her, painting her insides with his seed. Rey hisses and rolls her hips back further. Oh, how his girl loves it when he fills her up like that.

He’s going to kill Hux. Right fucking now. Snoke’s command be dammed. Tomorrow Kylo will deal with that detail.

Kylo pushes Rey into a deep Force sleep. Her sudden dead weight surprises Hux and her slack body slips from his grip. His still-erect cock springs free, a last spurt of cum arching through the air before splashing onto Rey’s skin.

The general is on his back, Kylo straddling is chest, pressing his considerable body weight into the man. He uses the Force to hold him in place as he wraps a hand around Hux’s neck and squeezes.

“Don’t...be...a...bloody...f-f-fool, Ren!” Hux pants. The effort takes its toll. Soon the man goes limp, his expression slack as he slips into unconsciousness. Just as he feels his enemy’s life force beginning to bleed away, he releases his hold and uses the Force to shock Hux back into consciousness.

Kylo loses track of how many times he does this before Hux manages to splutter out the only words that can reach through his madness.

“Snoke...kill...her...Rey...”

Kylo launches himself from atop Hux and screams.

How could he be so stupid? How could he forget what’s at stake?

He glances back at Rey, sleeping peacefully on her side. Then he sees Hux’s cum oozing from between her puffy, wet pussy lips. She had enjoyed it. She had enjoyed being ridden by another. She had enthusiastically enjoyed the animalistic way in which another had mounted her. She had reveled in another man’s seed possibly taking root within her womb.

Suddenly he’s more angry at Rey than he is Hux or himself. Because shouldn’t she have been able to tell the difference? Despite the similarities. Despite his efforts to shield her from the truth. Deep down, he felt certain that Rey, his Rey, would know and would fight back. Rey would win. Because what they have, as Master and apprentice, as lovers, as bondmates, goes deeper than mere sex. She should recognize his very DNA in all things.

But she hadn’t. Kylo’s success is his failure. He was never going to win this game against Snoke.

“Have you figured it out yet, Ren?” Hux rasps before dissolving into a coughing fit. “Surely even a mere attack dog like you can figure it out.”

Kylo keeps his eyes locked on Rey as Hux limps over to his clothes and gets dressed.

“I will kill you.” At this moment, even Kylo’s not sure if he means Hux or Rey.

All the torment and time spent hiding his betrayal of Rey, when he should have been protecting himself from her inevitable betrayal. Had she lied to him about being a virgin? Has she been with Hux before? Is that why they had moved together like long-time lovers?

“I know,” Hux replies.

“It will be so much worse than what I just did to you,” he spits.

Hux nods in response and straightens his uniform back into crisp perfection. He pulls off the gloves and lets them fall to the floor before turning to walk up to Kylo. His gaze rakes up and down, drinking in every detail of the broken man before him. His expression softens. Is that pity he sees in the general’s frosty eyes?

“It won’t be half as worse as what I just did to you,” he responds, softly, in the way these things are meant to be delivered. The death blow has come and gone.

“You May well kill me, Ren. But you will never erase the fact that I’ve defiled the most precious possession you will ever have,” Hux says. He pats Kylo on the arm, gently but firmly. “And she liked it.”

Kylo sucks in a breath. Hux steps around him and walks with measured steps to the door.

“You still haven’t figured it out, have you?”

“Spit it out, you sick ginger fuck!”

“You actually believe this was some kind of dark side lesson meant to strengthen you. You think Snoke did this to build you up, but you’re wrong. You’re weak, Ren. Everyone but you can see it. And soon even your apprentice will see it. Snoke did this to break you.”

“You’re wrong. The Supreme Leader is wise!”

His laughs. He actually laughs.

“He wanted you to run yourself in circles to protect your precious pet, all the while knowing what the end result would be. She is the one he really wants. Oh, he has plans for her. And this? This was the bait that kicks it all into motion.”

“What does he want with Rey?”

“I don’t exactly know, but I can promise you it’s so much worse than you can imagine.”

“Lies!”

“What is it you Force wizards say? ‘Search the Force’ or whatever. It’s true. Every word of it. Me fucking her is the least of your worries, Ren.”

Kylo screams, a vocal chord breaking, primal gut scream. His sword flies into his hand without effort, hissing and spitting to life, an ugly, pulsing red extension of his pain. For shits and giggles, he swings his sword into a twirl, using the momentum to propel himself toward his intended target.

“Wait! I can help you,” Hux shrieks, dropping to the floor and throwing himself prostrate at Kylo’s advancing figure.

“How can you possibly help me?” Kylo snarls at the trembling figure below him. The ginger fool should know that a true predator rages against weakness. If he doesn’t want to die he needs to stand up.

“He will kill her!”

“Not if I kill her first,” he growls back.

That gets Hux’s attention. He glances up, blinking owlishly. He rises on shaking feet.

“She didn’t know, Ren. You made sure of it. She’s innocent in all of this. Don’t let Snoke win.”

“She should have been able to tell the difference.”

Hux sneers in disgust, like he’s just been forced to promote a Stormtrooper.

“Not even you can possibly be that stupid. Maker’s sake, don’t make me regret this gesture. She. Didn’t. Know.”

Kylo considers the statement. He powers down his sword but he doesn’t put back on his belt. He looks over his shoulder at Rey, still sleeping.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Rey.”

Kylo whips his head back to glare at Hux.

“What?”

Hux frowns and pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

“This is going to be rather tedious if I have to repeat everything.”

“Just answer me.”

“I’ve known you a long time, Ren. You’re a blunt instrument, at best. At worst, you’re an expensive pain in my ass. Caring about Rey is the first sign of being human I’ve ever witnessed.”

“That’s rich coming from the most anal-retentive robot wannabe I’ve ever met. Since when do you give a fuck about me being human?”

“Since it’s convenient for my personal gain. I can walk out this door and let Snoke’s plan move forward. Or you can join me and help me overthrow our dear leader.”

“What do I get out of this?”

“Rey, of course. When the dust settles I won’t care if you erase this memory from her mind or not. I promise you, I will never breathe a word of what happened in here to her so long as I live. If you join me.”

This was a major point of contention during the...strategy planning...for what has transpired in this room. Snoke forbade him from erasing the memory from any one of their minds. No altering either. Snoke threatened Rey’s life and that was that.

“And if I don’t join you?”

Hux’s lips quirk, then stretch into a gleeful sneer that is somehow more reassuring than this soft mask he’s been projecting.

“I know you chose this location because there are no cameras in here. But you forgot about the cameras monitoring the hallway and entrance to this room. It’s all a matter of time stamps and an anonymous leak to help nudge her in the right direction. Of course, there’s also my memory. It would be a pity if I should happen to project the wrong memory when she comes looking for answers.

He pauses, preferring the satisfaction of watching the revelation play across Kylo’s face to spelling it out further.

“The only way you keep her is through me, Ren. Best you accept it now.”

Kylo works his jaw, his lips puffing out in pensive concentration. He’s backed into a corner and he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t trust Hux, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. He nods his agreement and spares another glance at Rey.

“So you do have a heart. Pity. If you only had a brain.”

“Fuck you. Now what do you want me to do?”

“Meet me in my quarters for dinner tonight. We’ll discuss this over drinks like civilized treasonous gentlemen.”

“Fine.”

“Good boy,” Hux purrs. “Bring Rey.”

“Why?”

“Oh, Ren. Must I really spell it all out for you. I swear you’re worse than a child.”

“I can always go back to my plan of killing you.”

Hux sighs.

“Let’s get one thing straight. I’m in charge here. You will do everything I ask, when I ask. We are not friends, Ren. You will meet me for dinner and you will bring your little pet with you.”

“Tell me why.”

“Because I will have her cunt again, in exchange for my protection and your cooperation. And this time, she will know exactly who is fucking her. I may even let her cum.”

“Kill you, it is.” Kylo ignites his sword. To his credit, Hux doesn’t even blink. “You’re serious, aren’t you.”

“Deadly serious. It’s the only way to make you heel.”

Kylo snarls and raises his sword to the general’s neck.

“Do this and I still win. You are not the only man who has plowed her field and it will eat you alive. Snoke will use that to turn the two of you against each other. Only one of you will survive and Snoke’s betting on Rey. Although I’m not sure if what he’ll turn her into can be considered living. This is a deal to save her soul, Ren. Not her body or her mind. Either way, I will have her cunt again.”

“Are you in love with her?”

“Love? That emotion is for fools who lack ambition. She’s a tool. A lovely, tight and surprisingly enjoyable tool. But that is it. She’s yours to keep. After. You’ve already agreed to this once, what’s a few more times.”

Kylo chews his lip, eyes darting between Hux’s steely eyes. He can feel the leaden truth of it all in the Force. His eyes narrow to slits.

“You said I could erase her memory once we kill Snoke. You promised not to tell her about fucking her.”

“I did. I promised not to tell her about what happened in this room. She will never know the sordid birth of her sexual enslavement at the hands of her beloved Master. But I never promised not to start a new thread with the same ending.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“I will kill you one day.”

“I know, but not before I go down in history as the man who plotted and won against the most powerful Force user in the known galaxy.”

Well as long as they’re on the same page about that...

“It’s a deal.”

“Delightful. Dinner will be at 19:00 sharp. I’ve had a dress delivered to your quarters for Rey. Make sure she wears it. I leave it up to you as to how you sell her on her new role, which begins tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in taking so long to get back to this story! I intended to have this posted sooner, but, life. 
> 
> This is a setup chapter, so no real smut. Sorry. Trust me; there will be tons of it going forward. Don't take this story too seriously. The plot and logic are flimsy, at best, and it's pretty OOC, especially for Rey. 
> 
> Canon Rey would have whipped their sorry asses and flipped them off as she flew away in a stolen TIE. Quote me on that.

"You're entirely too predictable, Ren," Hux sneers as Kylo stomps into his quarters.

Alone.

The general motions for him to sit in the matching leather wingback chair beside his own. "Did you even attempt to tell her?"

Kylo clenches his hands into tight fists at his side. No, he didn't attempt to tell Rey anything about his sordid bargain with Hux. He spent the day brooding in the charred remains of his gutted training room; trying and failing to construct an argument that doesn't end with Rey slashing the other side of his face open with her lightsaber. She will not agree to this plan, not without a fight.

And therein lies the real problem. Kylo is unsure of just how deep his influence runs with his apprentice. She has a mind and spirit that burns fierce and free, it's what keeps him drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. There's no guarantee he can convince Rey to go along with this plan without extreme deception and manipulation, both of which led him down this dark path to begin with.

He swallows down the bile creeping up the back of his throat as he watches his nemesis casually sip at the amber-colored drink he prepared for them. Regret is not a feeling he usually entertains; it is a useless emotion that draws no power—light or dark. But he's feeling immense regret at this moment, that he could ever think the price of forcing Rey into Hux's bed would be worth freedom from his master's clutches.

Hux gives a weary sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose, perhaps sensing Kylo's flailing commitment.

"I'm not going to allow you to abuse my apprentice to gain my cooperation. You have my word that I will help you. That is all you need," he says through clenched teeth as he stomps over to the proffered seat and drops his considerable frame into the chair with a dramatic huff.

"You don't know the first thing about my _needs_. You already gave me your word in the training room, and that is the word I expect you to keep."

"Rey will never agree to this! She hates you and everything you stand for," Kylo states.

"You are a classic fool. I think I liked you better before you decided to grow a heart. Rey doesn't need to agree to anything, she just needs to obey, both you and me. Isn't that what apprentices do? Obey their master's every order and whim?"

"That's not how it works," Kylo seethes, shifting in his chair because the damn thing is too small and why the hell does Hux have such tiny furniture.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Ren. We don't have the luxury of debating the terms you already agreed to. Let me spell it out for you in the simplest terms possible. You have the Force, but I have the First Order. You can kill Snoke on your own, there's no doubt about that. But you will never lead my men. We need each other to pull this off with any measure of success."

"I don't see why you need to force Rey into your bed to pull this off," Kylo grits. His temper simmers dangerously when the image of Hux mounting Rey in the training room rises unbidden in his mind. "There are pleasure girls available for your _needs_ , general."

"You're such a simple child. Honestly, if it weren't for your Force powers, I would have been allowed to boot you out the airlock long ago. My plans for Rey have nothing to do with pleasure. Snoke is determined to drive a wedge between the two of you by undermining your place as her master. The lessons he has planned will only escalate from here, Ren. You must know that by now. Under my careful control, we can use your emotional instability to our advantage. And with my plan, Rey is in on it instead of being kept blinded. Believe it or not, I am trying to protect her," Hux says, a flicker of warmth sparking in his cold blue eyes.

Something flares to life in the back of Kylo's mind at Hux's apparent sincerity. He can't shake the feeling that there's more going on here than he understands.

"How does fucking Rey keep her protected beyond what I can provide?"

"My continued access to her will placate Snoke as the best way to weaken you. It should work and keep Rey safe from further lessons like the one in the training room today…with other players." Hux pauses for emphasis. "So long as you channel all that dark side, Sithy rage into sabotaging your relationship with Rey. I won't harm her; you have my word. But it must appear to be real, Ren. It must appear real from both of you."

Kylo nods along as the man drones on, staring into the distance. He can see the tactical advantage in Hux's plan, and it makes his stomach turn.

If he succeeds in bringing Rey into the plan, he still loses. Their relationship may not survive the strain required to pull this off successfully. Even with the promise of freedom from his overbearing master, Kylo isn't sure the price is worth it. But if Hux is to be believed—and Kylo does believe him—Rey's fate will be far worse if they don't follow the plan. He can't help feeling damned if he does and damned if he doesn't.

"Fuck," Kylo spits as he launches himself from the chair. "Fuuuuck!"

"Destroy my quarters, and the deal is off," Hux admonishes shrilly before taking another sip of his drink. Kylo glares at him from across the room as he stomps a path along the expansive viewport in Hux's quarters. He hates how calm and collected the general is about all of this, but then again, he only stands to win, no matter the outcome. Suspicion claws away inside his head at just how neatly this plan benefits Hux.

"What guarantee do I have that this isn't still part of Snoke's original plan?"

Hux blinks in surprise, the carefully composed mask slipping just long enough to send alarm bells ringing though Kylo's head. As gently as possible, Kylo brushes his mind against the general's mental defenses, hoping to catch him off-guard.

"Stay. Out. Of. My. Head," Hux snarls, effectively blocking Kylo's mental probe. Curse Snoke and his insistence that the top brass is trained in mental defenses. It struck him as dumb paranoia at the time, but now he understands. "If you can't trust me, we will never succeed with this plan. I will discuss this no further unless you intend to fulfill your end of the bargain."

Hux jerks to his feet, adjusting his uniform with shaky hands before striding past Kylo and disappearing into his private chambers. The door shuts behind him with a pneumatic hiss. Kylo lingers at the viewport, unsure of what to do, even as he knows exactly what he must do. His lips stretch into a grim line as he commits to his decision and heads back to his quarters.

  
*****************************  


Kylo's not sure who of the three of them is more surprised when he returns to Hux's quarters, this time with Rey at his side, a mere hour later. His face is unscathed, and Rey is dressed in the gauzy green dress Hux had delivered to their quarters. The dress perfectly matches the green in her hazel eyes and compliments the Force suppressing collar still secured around her neck.

A casual observer would think they were three colleagues gathered to share a casual drink before tucking in for the day. But Rey's face is pinched, her eyes rimmed red from crying, and it doesn't take Force sensitivity to feel the darkness pulsing off Kylo in rolling waves of rage. Hux rises stiffly from the grey couch, startled by their sudden appearance. His shrewd gaze sweeps up and down Rey's body, lingering where her nipples pebble in the cold air of the room, the sheer layers of the dress doing nothing to hide them from view. Rey instinctively crosses her arms across her chest to shield herself from Hux's probing glance, turning her head sharply in Kylo's direction. He grinds his jaw as he steadfastly refuses to meet her pleading gaze. Another piece of his soul shatters into oblivion when she gives up with a quiet sniffle.

"Well, I must admit I was not expecting you to return tonight," Hux offers after clearing his throat. He hovers in indecision for a moment before shaking himself and resuming the role of host, gesturing for them to join him in the lounge area. "Can I get you something to drink, Rey?"

She shakes her head politely and settles onto the far end of the couch, tucking her feet under herself.

Hux hesitates. "I do believe a drink will do you good ahead of what's to come," he suggests quietly.

Rey ignores him, busying herself with plucking at the fabric of her dress instead.

Kylo swallows thickly and summons the courage needed to press forward with the plan, all the while fighting his instincts to throw Rey over his shoulder and make a run for it in an escape pod. He has a stockpile of unmarked credits, and Rey has practical skills useful for making a living. They can find a planet on the edges of the Outer Rim and live quietly in moderate comfort.

But he knows that will never happen. Even if they were lucky enough to escape, they would forever be hunted, forced to live a life spent looking over their shoulders instead of to their future. Rey deserves more. And he has a destiny to fulfill. It's too late to turn back now.

"He's right, R—apprentice. You should have a drink," he murmurs.

Rey fixes him with a steely glare. "As you wish, _Master_."

Hux's eyes dart between the two Force users as he walks backward to the bar area. He's not foolish enough to turn his back on the pair while preparing their drinks. The trio sits in tense silence, each holding their glass in hand but not drinking. It is Rey who finally breaks the silence.

"I see no point in sitting here and pretending this isn't what it actually is," she states haltingly.

Kylo and Hux nod in unison but remain silent. The most feared leaders of the First Order, sitting in chagrined silence as Rey makes the first move towards her own debasement. She stands up, squaring her shoulders and holding her head high, though her chin wobbles slightly.

"I hate you," she says, looking pointedly in Hux's direction where he remains sitting on the couch. The general nods magnanimously, earning him a snarl from Rey. "I will kill you for this. One day."

"We will kill him together," Kylo promises earnestly, rushing to her side. She sidesteps his advance, refusing to meet his eyes. She's crying now, and it takes everything inside him not to pull her into his chest. There's no comfort to be found for an apprentice betrayed by their master.

Rey's head bobs slightly, and he recognizes it as her talking herself into what must be done. His heart breaks to see her pain, to know that he is the cause of it.

"I'm sorry, Rey. If there was another way—"

"I know."

And with that, she walks with measured steps through the bedroom's open door, disappearing from his view all too soon.

"Right. Well, then," Hux stammers, his face burning crimson despite his clear victory.

"What happens now?" Kylo stares at the empty doorframe where Rey once stood.

"We take some time to settle into our… _ahem_ …new roles," Hux offers.

"And then," Kylo growls, using the Force to pull the man into his grasp, reveling in the feeling of squeezing Hux's neck and making his face turn a deeper shade of red. Hux claws at Kylo's hands piteously. Good, he thinks. Hux needed a reminder of his place in all of this.

The general wheezes pathetically after being released.

"You have to trust me, Ren. I promise not to harm her," Hux says once he catches his breath.

Kylo frowns in response. "It's not you, I'm worried about harming her."

He watches as Hux walks into his chambers after Rey. He watches as the door slides shut. Part of him wants to stay, to wait here on this First Order issued couch until Hux is done with Rey. But then he thinks he hears a soft moan from the other side of the door, and Kylo bolts, body trembling with unchecked emotion.

Kylo stomps through the halls of the Finalizer, forcing everyone in his path to scurry around him or risk being run over. He is a dark bruise in the gleaming walls of the ship. Images flash behind his eyelids, a personal porn reel of Hux and Rey together in the training room. He's panting by the time he reaches the sanctity of his quarters, but there is no peace to be found. Instead, he paces an endless loop through his quarters, his body buzzing with energy begging to be released.

He chooses to abstain from his usual coping mechanisms of meditation or physical exertion. More recently, Rey was his preferred method of stress release, bathing in the rush of endorphins he experiences only when he's pumping his body into hers. But tonight, Rey is on her back in another man's bed, and he's the one who sent her there, all wrapped up like some sacrificial gift.

Kylo's growling scream echoes off the empty walls of his chambers.

A cold shower in his fresher does little to calm his nerves. He decides to wait for Rey's return, reclining on the rumpled linens of their unmade bed. He leans over and inhales deeply from her pillow, letting her scent soothe him, however temporary.

Sitting on their bed, clutching her pillow to his chest, he waits suspended in time until Rey will inevitably walk back through the door and release him from his self-imposed prison. A martyr, he is not, but he will wallow in suffering so long as Rey suffers his sins. It's the least he can do.

His tortuous vigil never finds its end because Rey doesn't come back to him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Kylo preps Rey on her new role will be featured in the future. I am not going to rob you of that emotional torture porn! And you will definitely get a front row seat for what happens between Rey and Hux in his bedroom. So sit tight, darlings! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me but there's no smut in this chapter. I PROMISE, it is coming (hehe) in the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to the Kylo Ren pain train because I just love torturing the hell out of that extra emo boy.
> 
> To be clear--trust NO ONE in this story. This is not Disney's version of Rey. She is appropriately tagged as grey, though I may change that to dark.

A week goes by before Rey comes back to their quarters. She remains two steps ahead and a blur in his periphery for days on end, avoiding him at every turn, and even keeping their bond shut tight. He can sense her in the Force, but he can't see her or touch her. The ghost of her presence haunts him every time he returns to their quarters, hopeful that she will be there, only to find himself alone.

Always alone.

Kylo doesn't know where she spends her days but decides against using the Force to track her down. Given the bargain they made, he knows she will seek him out when she is ready, though he expected her to return much sooner. Her continued absence agitates him. Once again, his success is measured in personal failure.

While her daytime activities remain a mystery, her nighttime whereabouts are not.

Hux torments him every chance he gets. During meetings, as they pass in the hall, on the bridge as he struts around barking orders at subordinates. The general projects fleeting glimpses of his activities with Rey anytime he's within range. Kylo will be stomping down the hall one minute, and suddenly he is bombarded with flashes of Rey's tan skin, bare and dewy in the soft light of Hux's private chambers. A pale hand sliding along her naked curves. Her back arching invitingly beneath a hungry gaze. Her head thrown back, wisps of hair sticking to her flushed face and her pink lips parted on a moan that echoes inside his head long after the image burns away. A moan that sounds a lot like Hux's name.

The general's prized flagship bears the brunt of Kylo's retaliation. It is not uncommon to find various locations on the ship blocked off for repairs in the days that follow their new arrangement. The molten slash marks and sparking wires serve as crude trophies for every mental transgression committed by the red-haired weasel. Entire sections of the ship must be re-routed to avoid hallways made impassable by the angry swing of his lightsaber. Kylo Ren's temper has morphed from routine water-cooler fodder to tense whisper-shouts of warning whenever he approaches.

Through it all, Rey remains out of his reach. So, when he lumbers through the door to his quarters after a grueling training session with his knights to find Rey curled on the couch, he's not sure he can trust his own mind. How many times has he imagined this sight in the past week? Only a week ago this scene would be so mundane as to barely warrant a thought. Now, he stands awkwardly in his personal space, sweaty and breathing hard from his exertions in the training room, unsure if the figure in front of him is real. Rey sits up and regards him with an impassive gaze. Kylo runs a hand through his damp hair as he fidgets in place, heart thudding in his throat. 

Who talks first? Does she talk first? Should he talk first?

This is the moment he has both dreaded and longed for, but now that it is upon him, he doesn't want to do what must be done. What he agreed to do to gain Rey's cooperation.

"Take it off," Rey demands, breaking the heavy silence between them. She rises from the couch, her creamy white dress clinging to her every curve, and crosses the room to stand before him. It's the closest she's been to him in a week, and he's overwhelmed by her presence. Her scent, her hazel eyes flashing with determination, the soft waves of brown hair tumbling around her shoulders. His hands itch to touch her.

"Take it off, Kylo, you promised me," she repeats firmly, letting the use of his chosen name speak for itself.

He is no longer her Master. Or her Ben. He forfeited his place in her life when he sent her to another man's bed. Or when he betrayed her with the stunt in the training room, he hopes she never learns about.

Kylo nods mutely in resignation. She's made her intentions clear—she's here to ensure he fulfills his end of their bargain. Nothing more and nothing less.

_**A week prior** _

Kylo pauses outside his door to steady himself. It's a ten-minute walk from Hux's quarters to his own but the time has yielded no strategy for what he is about to do. He's going to have to wing it and hope for the best. Somewhere in the void of space, his father is laughing at him.

A roll of his shoulders and Kylo steps forward to begin a game he's already lost.

He finds Rey waiting for him at the dinner table with an empty plate and a guilty look.

"I couldn't wait any longer, Ben. I'm sorry," she mumbles sheepishly with a shrug and a smile. A pulse of affection flows across the bond, warm and bright. She's truly sorry and embarrassed. Old habits die hard, it seems. Something else crosses the bond. She's anticipating his response to her transgression. And she's excited.

Normally, he would pretend to be offended and demand penance from his wayward apprentice. Normally, that penance would begin with Rey on her knees before him and end with her on the bed beneath him. He can see the expectation on her face. The way she's licking her lips, her eyes drifting down to the buckle of his pants.

He swallows and runs a hand through his hair.

"We need to talk, Rey," he says, his voice rough with emotion.

Rey's eyes dart up to his face, worry creasing her brow and pinching the corners of her eyes at his serious tone. She brushes against his mind through the bond, but he's already hidden everything behind mental shields. The Force collar can't stop their bond, but it prevents her from using the full extent of her powers.

He holds out a hand to her, and she takes it without hesitation, allowing him to guide her over to the couch.

”What is it, Ben? Master?”

In the privacy of their quarters, he is her Ben. He is only her Master outside the walls of their home unless they are training or meditating here or as the occasional bedroom indulgence. Her concerned confusion gives him an idea, a way to make this easier for Rey. He'll wear the mask of Master and spare her the self-loathing and shame that comes with her choosing to cooperate in Hux's plan by instead commanding her as his apprentice. He will make her understand, as her Master, he is only trying to protect her in the best way possible.

"There is something I must ask of you, apprentice," Kylo says slowly, pausing for emphasis on the designation. She nods solemnly and stares at him with wide, trusting eyes. He has to turn away from her to continue.

"Snoke feels threatened by our growing bond. United together we pose a serious threat to his place of power. He plans to mitigate the risk by undermining the bond we share as Master and apprentice, turning us against each other. Snoke wants you to kill me and take my place, Rey."

"Why me? Snoke wanted me dead the last time I went before him," she states. He can sense the growing unease in her. "Doesn't' he know we can't kill each other?"

"I think he intends to have you break the bond first by turning you against me. Snoke wants to make you hate me."

"I could never hate you," she says softly, leaning into his side. Kylo latches onto the hope her words instill with all the desperation of a mad man. "He underestimates me. And you."

"Once Snoke hooks you in his grasp, you won't know any better. He will twist and pervert your very soul until you can't recognize yourself anymore. And he will make you want it. We must do everything we can to keep you protected," he says, his fists clenching in his lap.

"I understand, Master." Rey places one of her hands over his fist and squeezes gently.

"There's more," he rasps, unable to control the rush of shame and doubt threatening to sink him into darkness. He removes her hand as gently as possible and stands. "Snoke has already tried to subvert our relationship, and I'm not sure how much longer I alone can prevent his plans for you. There is another who wishes to protect you and help us take Snoke down, but it comes at a price."

"Who?"

"Hux," he states bluntly.

"You can't trust him, Master. He hates both of us, and he's afraid of the Force."

"I have reason to trust him in this, apprentice. You will follow my example, and you will not question me," he commands, flinching inside at his tone even though he knows it must be done this way. The lingering silence speaks more about her feelings than words ever could.

She's closed her side of the bond. His heart sinks.

When he turns to face her, he finds her eyes narrowed in suspicion and her posture rigid.

"Snoke will not show you kindness or mercy. He plans to have you serve others--intimately--as a way to harden you and drive us apart. Don't think for one second that he will accept another viewpoint on this because I've already tried and failed," he rants, his racing heart and mind egging him on to the finish line.

"What?" Rey gasps, eyes wide with shock.

Kylo closes the distance between them and throws himself at her feet.

"Snoke wants to give you to Hux, and that's only the beginning of whatever he intends to do with you. Hux is certain Snoke has plans for others, but if we work together, we can take back the control."

"Work together how?" Rey asks quietly. He takes her hands in his own and finds them cold as ice.

"Apprentice… _Rey_ , I don't want this any more than you do, you must know that," he chokes out.

"Work together how?" She repeats. Her voice has gone as cold as her hands. Kylo swallows thickly, at war with himself even as he knows there is no other choice for any of them. His stomach turns on the words he must say.

"Hux and I are working on a coup, but we need more time. You will…" Kylo's mouth goes dry as the desert. "You will service Hux until we can execute the coup. Snoke will believe we are all under his control, he won't see this coming. We need the element of surprise, or we will never succeed. Hux has promised not to hurt you."

His voice breaks and he is unable to continue.

"I didn't survive all those years on Jakku without becoming a pleasure slave only to be made one now," she spits, yanking her hands from his grip. "You would make me a whore to prevent Snoke from doing the same? That's your big plan to keep me protected, _Master_?"

"Do you think I want this? That I want you in the arms of that murderous snake?" He roars, leaping to his feet. He can feel her trust slipping away. "If there was another way, don't you think I would raze the galaxy to make it happen for you?"

Rey's chin wobbles as the tears gathering in her eyes spill down her cheeks.

"I can't do this. I won't give myself to another. There has to be another way," she pleads wetly, wiping furiously at her cheeks.

If she only knew the truth of the matter, that she has already given herself to Hux. But keeping that truth from ever seeing the light of day is why he must do this now. She can never know of his betrayal and utter failure.

"You can do this, and you must," he says hoarsely. "I command it as your Master.”

He hesitates a moment and then the words tumble out in a rush. “This is killing me, Rey. Can't you feel it? I would give my life for you. I may very well have to, in the end. This is all to keep you safe, you have to trust me on that."

Rey jerks back as if he has hit her. He watches in horror as her expression changes to one of disgust.

"You wouldn't ask this of me if you truly loved me," she sobs.

"Search your feelings, Rey. You know I speak the truth. Search the Force," he instructs softly.

Rey snorts, her eyes turning to steel in front of him. " _I can't_. You've made sure of that," she says, gesturing to the Force suppression collar around her neck. A collar that has been an integral part of her accepting the role of his apprentice, of joining him.

Kylo releases a frustrated growl as he resumes pacing the room. "I promise, Hux will die when this is all finished, but in the meantime, we need him on our side. Snoke won't expect us to work together. We have to make hard choices now if we want to survive."

 _Please understand,_ he pushes across the bond, but her defenses are still firmly in place.

"Why can't we just pretend?" Rey asks between sniffles.

"You know why, Rey. Snoke is too powerful to fool on something like this, not for the length of time we may need. It has to be real," he explains. He hates this. He hates that the only way around Snoke's plans for Rey is to implement them anyway, regardless of how it's being done. He hates forcing Rey into Hux's bed, even if it will ultimately lead to their freedom and Hux's demise.

Most of all, he's afraid that all of this forced intimacy will lead to some kind of development between Rey and Hux, and she will be lost to him forever.

To his surprise, Rey nods in quiet agreement at his words. He's not sure if he should be relieved that she's finally understanding or angry that this plan is about to become very real, very fast. Mostly he's just confused.

"Ok, Master," she whispers down to the floor, looking more defeated than she ever did when they were enemies.

"Hux had a dress delivered for you to wear. Put it on. He's expecting us for drinks tonight."

Rey startles at his announcement. "Tonight? This starts tonight?"

"This is for the best. Better to get the first time over with and move forward. You will send yourself into an emotional tailspin if you have to think on this too hard," he says, unable to look her in the eye as the lies slip from his poisoned tongue.

She inhales a shaky breath and straightens her back, wiping at fresh tears as she disappears into their chambers to get ready. Heart in his throat, he flops down into a chair and waits for Rey to emerge from their room. He expected Rey to stall for time or to beg him once more to find another way. He didn't expect her to stand before him, resplendent in the gauzy layers of the green dress, and regard him with such cold calculation in her eyes.

"I have one condition, Master." Her tone of voice leaving no room for argument.

"You will do as I have commanded, apprentice," he responds coolly. This version of Rey is new to him. In all their time together, she has always run hot and passionate in her emotions. This Rey is dangerously devoid of the fiery spark that always leaves him wanting more. This Rey has him on edge.

"Yes, Master," she agrees with a nod. "But on one condition."

They remain locked in a silent standoff for an unknown matter of minutes, he can't tell. It gives him time to calculate the benefit of granting her whatever she's asking for if it will make her part in all of this easier to accept. He'll give her this illusion of power and control as a kindness.

"Fine," he says with a sigh. "What is your condition?"

Rey arches a perfectly sculpted brow and raises her chin. "I want you to remove the collar. I will be Hux's whore but only if you remove my collar once I prove my commitment."

She adjusts her stance, obviously preparing for an argument. What is she trying to accomplish with this request?

"You're not a whore. This doesn't make you a whore, Rey. It makes you a survivor," he growls.

"I know all about surviving," she responds shrilly. He's touched on a nerve.

"The alternative is worse, Rey."

"The collar or I won't cooperate. You will have to knock me out or hold me down to make this happen," she seethes, her hands clenched into fists and teeth bared.

Kylo feels the depth of her sincerity in the Force and shivers. She's not bluffing, and he's not capable of being that kind of monster. He's gone to great lengths to not be that kind of monster. Either way, they don't have time for this argument to drag out any longer.

"I agree to remove the collar when you return from Hux's," he agrees, dread pooling in his stomach.

Removing her collar means she could learn the truth that he is so desperately trying to hide from her.

Removing the collar means unleashing a potent Force user. A potent, furious Force user.

And Kylo's not sure he can control her anymore.

The walk back to Hux's quarters is heavy with words left unsaid between them. The only sound they make is the flutter of his cape and the rustle of Rey's skirt. Kylo hesitates at the door, the painful reality of the situation no longer an abstract concept. Rey moves to stand beside him, her shoulder brushing against his arm.

"Don't worry, Master. I will make it real," she says, her voice sickly saccharine to his ringing ears. She turns, smiling serenely up at him. "It's only sex, after all, and you've been a thorough teacher."

His stomach drops. Every word she says is like Force lightning on his heart, bringing him back to life even as it kills him. Kylo can't tell if she means for her words to soothe or sting and that more than anything cuts him to the bone.

_**Present Day** _

"Hurry. Hux is expecting me to return shortly," she says as she turns around, lifting her hair to one side to allow him access to the collar's clasp. Only his Force signature can open it. He's glad her back is turned, and she can't see the tremor in his hands as he raises them to remove the collar.

"He's had you for a week. Stay here with me instead. We need to talk," he pleads, humiliation be damned.

"I have to go back. This is the plan you agreed to, Kylo," she says sternly as if she were addressing a child. It's the same way Hux talks to him.

Jealous possession flares hot and bright in his belly.

"No, it's not. He's not supposed to monopolize your time like this. You still belong to me," he growls. He yanks the clasp free and lets the collar fall to the floor with a thud.

Rey sways on her feet, groaning softly. He curses under his breath and rushes to steady her. He forgot how disorientating and overwhelming reunification with the Force can be after a prolonged separation. Kylo quickly scoops her up into his arms and takes her into their personal chambers, laying her gently on her side of the bed.

"Stay with me tonight. You need to meditate and rest," he begs as he curves his large body over hers.

"No, I can't. Hux—," she mumbles, rubbing her temples with her eyes squeezed shut. She's going to have one helluva Force hangover.

"Why not?" He demands petulantly.

Rey blinks up at him. Without another word, she reaches up and places her hands on each side of his face. He never sees it coming, what she does next. One second, he's looking down at her and the next he's sinking into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a general idea of the direction for this story. I'm almost 100% positive that Rey's partners will be limited to Kylo and Hux. Reylux is endgame for this story. But, there is room in the story to give Rey a few more partners. It would be a darker version of an already dark story.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments! I'd love to know which direction you would prefer to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over 5,000 words of Hux and Rey smut. No kidding. 99% of this chapter is just smutty smut smut. It starts with the first night in Hux's bed.
> 
> Rey's POV

_I can do this. I can do this._

Inhale, exhale.

One foot in front of the other as she walks past Kylo and into Hux's bedroom with her head held high.

_I have to do this._

Inhale, exhale.

One foot in front of the other as she rounds the far side of the bed—all black, just like the one she shares with Kylo—and halts near the headboard. She keeps her back to the door. She doesn't need to see Hux walk in behind her.

_I will do this._

Inhale, exhale.

Her trembling hands fumble with the zipper of the dress only to have it catch on the gauzy material half-way down her back. She stifles a cry of frustration, because every instinct inside her is screaming to run away, but she knows that’s not an option. Not yet.

Inhale, exhale.

Despite her deep breathing, she feels lightheaded.

A pair of warm hands on her shoulders startles her. They could almost belong to Kylo except they're too smooth. No callouses to scratch lightly along her skin the way she likes. Did like.

Before Kylo betrayed her trust and agreed to whore her out to Hux under some misguided notion of saving her. That he never considered including her as an equal to discuss their options still has her reeling in shock.

Rey shivers under the weight of those smooth hands, and it has nothing to do with the chilly forced air of the ship. His touch makes her stomach turn.

"Allow me to assist you," Hux murmurs, his warm, whiskey-tinted breath brushing against her cheek.

Rey doesn't know how to respond. She doesn't want any part of this, of what this man will do with her body. Hux takes her silence as his cue to proceed and slides his hands down her back, dragging his fingertips across her skin. Detangling the zipper doesn't take nearly long enough. All too soon, the dress is unzipped, and she fears it's more than just her skin being revealed to Hux's predatory gaze.

Her stomach lurches when his hands slide slowly back up to her shoulders. She wishes this could be done without him touching her so much. The soft caresses are confusing her.

Inhale, exhale.

His hands round her shoulders and move down her arms, taking the shoulder straps of her dress with them. Gravity does the rest, dragging the dress down into a puddle of green at her feet, rendering her naked and vulnerable behind enemy lines. She’s not wearing undergarments—there didn’t seem to be a point. Her nipples stiffen to hard peaks in the cool air.

Rey flinches when warm lips brush against the nape of her neck. Slowly, methodically, the general leaves a trail of kisses along her shoulders, her skin prickling in their wake. She bites her lip, focusing on the discomfort there instead of the decidedly pleasant feel of his hands on her skin.

She did not expect Hux to treat her so alarmingly like a lover.

He was meant to keep this impersonal and cold. A quick fuck in his bed while she gritted her teeth during the violation.

What Hux is doing doesn’t feel like a violation and that frightens her. She’s losing control of her own body as the general expertly plays her with disconcerting familiarity.

Hux's hands continue to caress her skin, moving slowly—tenderly—up the sides of her body. The tips of his fingers trace along the edges of her breasts, making her nipples ache in anticipation of his touch. Confusion makes her heart race as he makes her body respond even as her mind recoils.

He continues his poisoned affections, dropping wet kisses on her skin and nuzzling into her hair, inhaling deeply. His hands slowly crawl up the swell of her breasts to brush lightly against her nipples. To her horror, it feels good, the sensation shooting straight to her clit. Making her wet. He rolls the tight peaks in his fingers and massages the globes of her small breasts that fit so perfectly in the palms of his hands.

Rey moans, eyes slipping closed, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder with a sigh.

 _An instinctive response to pleasure, nothing more,_ she chants in her head. Rey whimpers and tries to twist from his hands.

"Shhh, shhh. It's ok, darling. Let me make you feel good," he whispers, lips brushing along the shell of her ear.

Rey shakes her head, protesting his words and his actions, but her body remains pliant in his arms.

"No one will judge you for liking this…I-I want you to like this," Hux says, gently turning her around to face him. She can't bear the earnest softness in his eyes, turning her gaze downcast. None of this is making sense and she’s feeling unsteady in the part she is meant to play.

She expected him to remove her clothes and fuck her with the same cold precision he applies to running the ship. She expected to hate every second spent in intimate proximity with her enemy. There would be no resemblance to the intimacy she’s only ever shared with Kylo.

That she is responding to Hux in painful similarity to how she responds to Kylo is tearing her apart.

"Why are you doing this?" Rey asks, haltingly into his chest, refusing to make eye contact.

"I thought Ren already told you?"

"I-I didn't mean…that's n-not what…," she stammers, suddenly feeling small and helpless. Rey sucks in a shaky breath. "I mean…why are you treating me like I’m your lover? We’re not lovers."

Hux seems to hold his breath for an eternity before he clears his throat to respond. He tilts her chin up with one hand, but she keeps her gaze locked on his chest because she's certain the look in his eyes will break her, and she doesn't understand why.

"Look at me, darling."

Rey's eyes flash defiantly at his much softer gaze at the repeated use of that endearment. "I'm not your darling," she growls. He’s trying to make her forget herself and she won’t give him that power. She must give him her body, but she will not give him anything else.

"In my arms, you are my darling. That is not up for debate," he responds firmly. She regards him with grim determination but remains silent.

"Did you think I would treat you like a whore? Fuck you like an animal and dismiss you?"

Her stony silence is answer enough. Hux growls—with frustration or anger, she can't tell, and she doesn’t want to care.

"Is that how Ren treats you?"

"My relationship with Kylo is none of your business," she snarls.

"That's not—forget it," he mutters with a shake of his head. "I know you are not here by choice, but I want to try to make this pleasurable for you. At least a little."

Rey frowns up at him. Somehow, that he wants her to enjoy this is the more frightening scenario. Her body has already betrayed her, and he's only just begun. She's afraid of how she will respond to him, of the intimate knowledge she is about to share with him when she needs this to be impersonal. The weight of this realization crushes the rest of the fight from her. She just wants to get this over with.

"Ok," her voice cracks, her eyes closing, so she doesn't have to see the triumphant gleam in his eyes.

He seals her answer with a kiss to her lips. Tentative at first, just a brush of his lips against hers. When she doesn't resist, he presses more firmly into her mouth. She opens to him without hesitation when he licks along the seam of her lips, seeking entrance. He tastes like whiskey and something else, something different from Kylo, yet distinctly masculine. It's not unpleasant, and she finds herself responding naturally, her tongue entwining with his.

Hux moans at her willingness, deepening the kiss. He consumes her with a gentle passion she's never experienced before. She encourages him with breathy little noises of enjoyment, mewling like a kitten seeking sustenance. Rey tries not to think on how quickly she went from angry resignation to genuine pleasure. This was never her choice, and this isn't her fault.

But the guilt niggles at the back of her mind all the same.

Hux seems to sense her wandering mind and pulls her into a crushing embrace, canting his hips to grind the evidence of his arousal into her belly. It ignites something deep inside her to know that he wants her in this way, that despite their mutual hatred he’s turned on by her. Heat begins to build in her belly, pooling warm and wet between her legs.

Rey shivers in Hux's arms and wraps her arms around his neck, burying her hands into his fiery red hair.

 _"Yes,_ darling, give yourself to me," he growls into her mouth, and she swallows his every word like a woman dying of thirst. His hands grip her ass tightly, and he pulls her into his hips with a grunt, still thrusting his hard cock, which feels heavy and hot even through his clothing. Rey whines low in her throat and rolls her hips to meet his thrusts, trying to gain some kind of friction on her throbbing clit.

Suddenly he stops, pulling his mouth from hers and releasing his grip on her body. Rey blinks at him in confusion, a blush spreading across her cheeks. For a moment she fears this was all some kind of cruel game because that makes more sense than the disconcertingly erotic dance they're doing right now. But Hux surprises her once more, yanking and ripping at his uniform to rid himself of the last barrier between their bodies. Rey watches silently as he drops the mask of a carefully composed First Order officer, becoming something of an ardent lover desperate for bodily contact.

The last of his uniform falls away and with it everything she thought she knew about Armitage Hux.

He stands in all his pale, naked glory before her, chest heaving, a delicate flush spreading down his face and onto the muscular planes of his smooth chest. He's tall, but slim. Muscular, but not battle hardened. His cock juts out proudly, straining in her direction, the thick head of him an angry red. A bead of precum drips to the floor as he pulses under the intensity of her stare.

He's bigger than she anticipated but not bigger than Kylo, and that gives her some measure of relief. She knows she can take him.

"Do you like what you see? _Darling,_ " He husks.

Her eyes flash up to his, blushing wildly at having been caught staring at his cock.

Thankfully, he doesn't make her answer.

Instead, he renders her thoughts to static, so she doesn't have to think about the way her body wants gives in so completely to him.

Hux strides purposefully back to her, his cock bouncing with each step. She's on her back on the bed without being aware of how she got there. All she knows is that Hux is everything and everywhere in this moment, right now. His body presses her into the bed, caging her in, his mouth nipping a path down her neck, his cock sliding along the apex of her thighs. Precum leaks steadily from the tip, wetting the thatch of dark curls above her aching pussy.

Hux's mouth continues its downward path, making Rey cry out when he finally latches onto one of her nipples. He sucks the dusky pink tip into his mouth with a deep moan that vibrates in her chest, stimulating the other with his hand. She grips him tightly by the hair, holding him to her breast, keening shamelessly at the delicious feel of his warm, wet mouth.

It feels so good, what he does with his mouth on her body. She just wants to feel good and forget. Forget everything that brought her to his bed and everything that waits for her when she leaves it. So, Rey gives in to her body's demands for more pleasure, arching her breast into Hux's mouth. She wraps her legs around him to buck her hips into his thrusts. 

Please make me feel good, she thinks on an endless loop, keeping all other thoughts from creeping in.

Lost in a haze of lust, Rey doesn't realize she's babbling it out loud until Hux pulls himself from her breasts with a wet pop and raises his head to look up at her.

"As you wish," he promises hotly, and then he kisses his way down, down her body to the place where she's already dripping for him.

"Oh, darling, you’re so _wet_ for me already," he breathes in reverence when he sees the glistening, pink slit hiding beneath her curls. Glistening with slick _for_ him. _Because_ of him. He swipes a finger up her slit, gathering her juices on his finger and bringing it to his mouth, licking and groaning obscenely. "You taste even better than I imagined.”

Rey wishes the sight of him drooling and moaning over the taste of her wasn’t so damn hot, but it is. Her pussy clenches and she mewls or more.

His mouth covers her entire slit, and his tongue licks a hot stripe from her opening to her clit. Rey bucks her hips on instinct, seeking more of the sharp pleasure that bundle of nerves provides, and Hux rewards her response with more licks. He sucks and licks at her like a starving man as if her cunt and its juices were his last meal. There's nothing quiet or delicate about how he devours her pussy, the obscene noises driving Rey higher and higher. His hands push her hips down, pinning her in place and then he's fucking his tongue into her core. The wet muscle pushing into her body and curling to scoop her slick from her inner walls.

"H-hux, yes. _Please,_ don't stop," Rey keens above him. But he does stop, making her wail and clamp down on nothing. A reminder of how empty she is now.

"Don't worry, darling. I've got you," he croons and plunges two long fingers into her core, the throbbing flesh yielding easily to his penetration. He pumps his fingers deep inside her, curling them, so they rub against that special spot that always drives her wild. His other arm is still pressing her firmly into his bed, but she tries to move in time with his thrusts. In and out, in and out, he works his fingers with surprising expertise, as if he already knew this side of her. It took Kylo awhile before he was this good at coaxing her body to climax.

A pang of guilt and shame slams through her that she could think of Hux as the better lover. But before it can take root, Hux latches onto her clit again and sucks, hard, while pressing his fingers against that spongy spot deep inside.

Rey screams as the orgasm rolls through her body. Wave after wave of rippling pleasure drowns her senses until both sight and sound white out. She tosses her head back, rolling it side to side in her ecstasy. Her legs lock around Hux's head as he pumps his fingers into her and licks at her clit, working her through her climax until she's twitching and yelping sharply from overstimulation.

She's a panting, wet mess by the time he pulls himself from her swollen pussy lips. The wolfish grin he gives her as he rises from between her thighs makes her stomach flip. She watches as he wipes her fluids off his face with a hand, and pride flares in her chest.

The most powerful general in the First Order fleet just worshipped at her core like she was the only woman in the galaxy worthy of his talents. Like she was the only woman he’s ever wanted.

They stare at each other, each panting and flushed, for what feels like hours but must have been only seconds. Some unnamed energy passes between them, and Rey knows that things will never be the same. The knowing is heavy on her heart. This is a betrayal of her covenant with Kylo. But he's the one who forced her to walk this path.

"Don't do that. Don't overthink this. Stay with me," Hux pleads softly, and his eyes are just as soft as his voice. Rey never expected to see his eyes as anything but flint and steel, and yet, now they are the soft blue of deep waters, steady and safe.

He surges up from between her legs to kiss her, sinking his cock into her core with one deep thrust that takes her breath away. He sighs into her lips and gives her breath back. She tastes herself on his lips. She blinks at him in wide-eyed surprise at the way her inner walls stretch to accommodate his size.

"You feel so good. _So tight,_ " he pants, eyes squeezed shut. "Please let me move, darling. I'm not sure I can wait much longer."

It's odd to her that this is the point he—or anyone—thinks to ask her for her consent. He's already inside her, and she doesn't understand why he's asking now. Her brow furrows in confusion.

"Darling… _please,_ " he begs. His cock throbs deep inside her, and she clamps down on him, relishing in the full feeling of being filled by a thick, long cock. She always loved the feeling of Kylo buried inside her.

Hux jerks with a gasp as her walls close around him like a velvet vice.

" _Darling,_ " he grits out in warning, and Rey knows that she's pushed him far enough.

"Fuck me, Hux," she whispers.

And he does. Thoroughly.

Hux grunts with each thrust, filling her up and scratching an itch deep inside that only he can scratch. Rey thought that her body could only respond to Kylo, to the only man she's ever loved. That another man—one she hates—can make her body feel this good is a revelation. It should frighten her or make her feel guilty, but it makes her feel free. She bucks her hips and meets him thrust for thrust, moaning and murmuring filthy words of encouragement.

Hux eats it up with a cocky grin. He takes her legs and throws them onto his shoulders, bending her in half and deepening the angle of his thrusts. Rey closes her eyes and loses herself in the sensation of being fucked so deep it rides the edge of pain. The fat head of his cock is bumping into something inside her, but she doesn't care.

Let it hurt.

Part of her feels like it's her penance for finding pleasure in the arms of another man.

"Harder," she groans through clenched teeth.

"No," Hux gasps, his hips never losing their rhythm as he rides her closer to his peak.

" _Harder,_ " she grunts, trying to move her hips. Hux presses his chest down, bending her legs closer to her head. The pressure makes it harder to breathe.

"No," he repeats. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Rey wails in frustration, eyes darting wildly between Hux's eyes.

"You belong to me now, darling" he moans, long and low, eyes shining too brightly, too earnestly into her own. He covers her mouth with his, smothering her response with a kiss as he takes her, making her body his possession. His hips slam into her one last time, sinking inside her to the root, his spend splashing deep inside her wanting core. She clenches rhythmically around him, milking him of every last drop he can give her, another instinctive response she can’t control.

Hux insists she stay the night with him, and she doesn't have the energy to resist. She doesn’t sleep, instead staring blankly at the ceiling above the bed, trying to imagine a way in which she makes it out of this game without losing herself along the way.

She must have fallen asleep at some point, because she wakes to Hux’s warm body pressed against hers and his lips kissing along her collarbone. His hand is already between her legs, his fingers rubbing gentle circles into her clit, still tender from last night’s attention. Rey is barely awake, but her thighs part on instinct, giving him better access. There’s no sense in fighting it, and besides, it feels good. She remains pliant and open, letting Hux take whatever he wants so long as he makes it feel good. He sends her careening into an orgasm so fast she barely catches her breath.

When she comes down from her high, Hux is waiting for her, grinning like the cat who got the canary. They share a shower, the steam from the hot water cocooning them like a blanket. He presses the front of her into the tile wall behind the showerhead, his erection resting hot and heavy against her lower back.

“Let me have your sweet little mouth, darling,” he murmurs, lapping at the beads of water on her skin.

Hux moves to lean his back against the wall, maneuvering Rey in front of him. He presses lightly on her shoulders and she sinks to her knees before him. The hot water from the showerhead streams down her back. She peeks up at him through her lashes, his hard cock mere centimeters from her lips. The expression on his face makes her heart lurch with emotion she doesn’t want to examine too closely. Or ever. He looks so young, with his wet hair plastered to his head, the imposing mask of a general nowhere to be seen. She can see how he could be considered handsome, when his eyes shine so brightly with unabashed affection.

Rey grips the base of him with one hand, the other cupping his balls with a gentle tug. He moans, long and low in his chest, his hips jerking forward so his cock bumps along her mouth and cheek. She giggles quietly when he gasps out an apology. He gasps again when she takes him into her mouth, wrapping her lips around the tip, tongue swirling around the head and swiping up to taste the precum already leaking from him. He tastes salty, but not bitter, and achingly similar to Kylo. She wishes they tasted different.

She bobs her head to take more of his thick length into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard. Hux jerks his hips again and his cock bumps the back of her throat, making her gag around him.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he cries out, but he doesn’t apologize this time. This time, he does it again, sliding out of her mouth until just the tip remains and then thrusting into her mouth, making her swallow him down her throat. She shifts on her knees, adjusting her height to make the angle easier to accommodate for her gag reflex. It takes a few more awkward thrusts before they establish a rhythm, but eventually she’s able to take him until her nose is pressed into his ginger pubic hair without gagging. She knows how to time her breathing with his thrusts, so she doesn’t get dizzy or panic.

Rey closes her eyes and moans every time he bottoms out in her throat, letting the vibrations push him closer to his orgasm. Saliva seeps from the corners of her mouth as he plunges inside her over and over again. His balls start to tighten in her hand, and she braces herself against his upper thighs, digging her nails in, something primal inside hoping to leave her own mark on his body. Moments later, his hips stutter and he buries himself to the root in her mouth, spilling down her throat. She swallows it all and licks him clean after.

“So beautiful like this,” he mutters to himself, pulling her back up to standing. He looks into her eyes and she can see the blown pupils eating up the blue of his irises. It does things to her insides, to know she did this to him. His eyes drop to her lips and he licks his own before making eye contact again.

“I want to taste myself in your mouth,” he rasps, and he bends his head to meet her lips, his tongue seeking immediate entrance. She gives it to him, whimpering softly as he plunders her mouth for any traces of himself. He moans into her mouth like a greedy thing, deepening the kiss. When he’s taken his fill, he finally breaks away from her.

They don’t speak as they each wash themselves in the shared space. It’s not awkward, as she expected, more contemplative than quiet. Perhaps she’s not the only one feeling unbalanced from expectations that don’t match reality.

Rey surprises Hux by asking to stay with him a few more days as they quietly sipped their caf at the dining table. He cocks an eyebrow at her, a light blush creeping up his neck, before nodding his agreement and returning to his datapad. She doesn’t see the way he peeks at her out the side of his eye a moment later. She decides against going back to the quarters she shares with Kylo, too afraid to answer the questions she knows he will ask of her. Questions she can’t answer just yet. Her head is still spinning after the past 12 hours have flipped her entire world upside down.

Instead, Rey spends her days evading Kylo’s presence, training in the communal gym shared by high-ranking Stormtroopers, and haunting the maintenance bays. She’s not cleared to work on anything, but she offers advice to the newer techs who don’t know any better.

Her nights are spent in Hux’s bed.

At dinner time, she heads back to Hux's quarters, where they share a meal and attempt awkward small talk. They share no common ground or interests. He detests all aspects of the Force and the Resistance, and she detests everything he stands for. Their compatibility in the bedroom doesn't translate to anything outside of it. By tacit agreement, they spend most of their time together in bed, where words and ideologies don't matter.

Always Hux is gentle, murmuring sweet words into her skin that make her want to weep as he brings her to orgasm over and over again. Rey finds that she doesn’t mind returning the favor, eager to learn another’s pleasure points anew. Hux is surprisingly open and vulnerable with her and it gives her a sense of equality amidst the painful reality of her true helplessness. She knows it isn’t real, but she clings to it anyway.

Once their bodies are sated and Hux is snoring away in bed beside her, her mind always drifts back to Kylo. The sting of his betrayal has not lessened, now compounded by the endless cycle of shame and guilt she feels about her time with Hux. Tears fall like silent sentries onto her pillow. She knows she must go to him—he has the bargain to uphold—but every day she puts it off, afraid to look into the eyes of the one person she never expected to betray her. Facing Kylo means facing the harsh reality of her situation. At least with Hux, she can pretend a little longer.

Finally, a week later, she knows she can put it off no longer. She’s not the only one hurting. The ship's detours have fanned the fire of gossip into a raging inferno, and Rey knows she needs to see Kylo. His pain manifests in open wounds throughout the ship, and she fears that one time, he will go too far with his lightsaber and breach the hull of the ship.

Now she's here, sitting on the bed she once shared with him while Kylo rests peacefully in a Force-induced sleep. The victory of finally having the dreaded Force collar removed rings hollow in her heart. She casts a mournful look at his face, so youthful in the absence of the scowl that defines his daytime hours. Rey longs to throw herself into his arms but she won’t. That path is closed to her now, perhaps forever. She's not certain yet.

She reaches out to brush a loose strand of hair off his forehead, hardly noticing the tears falling hot and wet down her face.

"Oh, Ben," she whispers brokenly. "I don't belong to you. I don't belong to Hux, either."

Rey traces the outline of Kylo mouth with her fingertips, smearing the wetness of her tears like a balm across his lips.

"I don't belong to anyone," she says and rises from the bed.

She pauses at the door to look at him once more before leaving.

"Not even to myself," she whispers hoarsely to his sleeping figure. "I blame you, Ben. And I don't know if I can forgive you."

Rey turns off the light before leaving, not bothering to take any of her belongings with her. Hux doesn't ask any questions when she returns—later than usual—with swollen, red-rimmed eyes. If he notices the absence of her Force collar, he doesn't let on.

That night, she rides him hard, his hands clinging to her hips and her name falling like a prayer from his lips. When they’re done, she lays in the bed beside him, his spend drying on her thighs, and watches him sleep. Like Kylo, his face looks smooth and youthful as he slumbers. Nothing about him resembles the fiercely fascist general she always thought him to be.

Rey spends all night trying to reconcile her growing affection for Hux and her growing resentment for Kylo. A week ago, she never would have thought it possible to feel safe and welcome in Hux's arms. A week ago, she never would have questioned Kylo's devotion to her as his lover and bondmate. A week ago, she knew her place in all of this, and her expectations informed the foundation of her beliefs.

But she knows better now.

Expectations make powerful weapons.

And it's never your enemies who betray you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux: *smirks in Reyux*
> 
> Everyone reading right now: This is a different version of Hux than previous chapters! Which one is the lie?**
> 
> Hux:*smirking in Reyux intensifies*
> 
> **(I have never seen or read Burn This, but apparently this is a line from the play and I just had to use it.)
> 
> A great big thank you to my readers, especially the ones who comment and keep me going. I know this will never be a popular story, but I do want my readers to enjoy it.


End file.
